That Should Be Me
by Hatake Hikari
Summary: Kau tahu? Sungguh sakit hati ini saat melihat mu bersama pria lain. Pria yang menggenggam tanganmu, membuat mu tertawa, merasakan ciumanmu, memberi mu hadiah-hadiah, dan semua hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan dengan mu. Yah, that should be me.. KakaRinObi


Yo! Minna-san.. Perkenalkan, saya Hikari, author baru di FFN. Salam kenal semuanya.. Ini fiction pertama Hikari. Maaf ya, kalau banyak kekurangan. Hehehe.. Silahkan membaca.

_**Naruto Masashi by Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: **_Typo, gak jelas, terlalu singkat, dan lain sebagainya..

_**Summary:**_ Kau tahu? Sungguh sakit hati ini saat melihat mu bersama pria lain. Pria yang menggenggam tanganmu, membuat mu tertawa, merasakan ciumanmu, memberi mu hadiah-hadiah, dan semua hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan dengan mu. Yah, that should be me..

_**THAT SHOULD BE ME**_

_**By Hatake Hikari**_

_**Kakashi's POV**_

Sudah empat bulan sejak hari itu. Hari dimana semuanya berakhir. Akhir dari kisahku dan dia. Sampai saat ini, kau masih marah kepada ku dan tak ingin berbicara dengan ku, bahkan kau selalu menghindar ketika bertemu dengan ku. Sebenci itukah kau kepada ku? Apa kau tahu? Itu sangat menyakitkan ku. Tetapi jauh lebih sakit hati ini saat aku mendengar rumor yang beredar tentang pria lain.

Apakah dia mencintai mu seperti yang aku lakukan? Apakah ia selalu menjaga mu? Bertambah sakit hati ini saat au tahu kau sudah melupakan ku. Melupakan semua rencana yang telah kau buat dengan ku. Padahal aku tak pernah melupakan mu sedikitpun. Ingatkah kau? Bahwa kau pernah berkata kepada ku, bahwa kau hanya perlu sedikit waktu atas semua kesalahanku. Waktu yang seharusnya kau gunakan untuk mencoba memaafkan semua kesalahanku. Tetapi kau menggunakan waktu itu untuk menggantikan ku dengan pria lain. Mungkin kau tidak tahu jika aku melihat kau keluar dari bioskop bersamanya dan dia menggenggam tanganmu dengan mesra. Dan jika kau mencoba membuat ku patah hati dengan melakukan itu, kau berhasil. Karena kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai mu.

Kau tahu? Harusnya aku yang menggenggam tanganmu, bukan dia. Harusnya aku yang membuat mu tertawa, bukan dia. Ini sangat menyedihkan, karena seharusnya akulah yang merasakan ciumanmu dan memberikanmu hadiah-hadiah, bukan dia. Ini sangat salah, seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu semua.

.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

"Rin..." tanpa sadar Kakashi telah berada di depan apartement mantan kekasihnya, Rin. Kakashi mengetuk pintu apartement itu dengan terus memanggil nama pemiliknya. Sampai akhirnya, Rin pun membuka pintu itu.

"Kakashi... Ada apa?" jawab Rin dengan nada yang sedikit kaget.

"Aku perlu berbicara dengan mu. Penting."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya merekapun pergi ke sebuah danau yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkencan dulu. Kini, mereka hanya berdiri di pinggir danau. Saat itu, hari sudah senja dan matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di danau itu.

Kakashi berdiri berhadapan dengan Rin. Jarak mereka kini hanya sekitar satu meter. Tangan Kakashi meronggoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah yang berisi sebuah cincin.

"Rin, bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku kembali dan menjadi tunanganku?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyodorkan cincin itu kepada Rin.

"Maaf Kakashi, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Selama tiga setengah tahun ini, hubungan kita selalu putus-nyambung. Mungkin itu karena kita tidak cocok. Jadi, sudahlah... Tak akan ada masa depan untuk hubungan kita. Lebih baik kita hanya berteman saja." Jawab Rin dengan nada gemetar.

"Aku mengerti, Rin. Tetapi, bolehkah aku memelukmu dan mencium keningmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"Tentu."

Kakashi pun menarik tubuh Rin ke dalam pelukannya. Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan, Kakashi mengucapkan sesuatu, "berjanjilah kepada ku, bahwa kau akan menemukan seorang pria yang akan selalu menjagamu dan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Yah, menurutku Uchiha Obito adalah pria yang tepat. Dan satu lagi, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu tersenyum. Because you smile, I smile. Kau janji?"

"Aku janji, Kakashi." Tanpa sadar, buliran air mata mulai menetes dari mata berwarna cokelat milik Rin. Dan kalimat yang terakhir terucap oleh Rin merupakan kalimat penutup pertemuan singkat itu. Setelah mengecup kening Rin, Kakashi pun segara pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

'Selamat tinggal, Rin..' batin Kakashi.

_**The End**_

Yeah! Fiction pertama Hikari jadi juga. Terima kasih atas kesediaan para readers yang telah membaca fiction Hikari ini. REVIEW?


End file.
